


Silvery Moon

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is saved at Little Bohemia in a surprising twist.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For the movie, natch! :)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 7, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 22, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Universal does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 688  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ Third Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/484471.html) for [Khylara](khylara.livejournal.com). Pairing: Mel/Johnny with Carter somewhere in the story. Turns out he’s the narrator! ;) Prompt: Full Moon. :)  
> This story takes place during the battle at Little Bohemia but has some obvious departures from canon.

  


_Silv'ry Moon is shining through the trees…  
Sound of kisses floating on the breeze…_   


**"By The Light Of The Silvery Moon"  
1909 C.E.  
Music: Gus Edwards  
Lyrics: Edward Madden**

Pain burned along my leg as the bullet tore into my flesh. Baby Face Nelson aimed the machine gun at my face as I stared at Death.

“Stop!”

Thank God! Mel!

Mel fired at Nelson, who fired back.

“Fuckin’ copper!”

“Watch out, Mel!”

Nelson shot at Mel again, getting a bead on him, Mel diving behind a tree. Another burst of gunfire coming from a stand of trees to the right kicked up dirt at his feet. Nelson answered the gunfire but the next barrage was too close for comfort, so he took off, scrambling behind the wheel of the car that I’d abandoned and drove off wildly down the country road.

“Carter!”

Mel crashed down the hillside, fear in his dark eyes as he fell to his knees beside me.

“Carter, are you all right?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“My leg…” I started to feel dizzy, vision blurring.

“Lay back. I’ll get you fixed up.” The sound of cloth tearing made me wince as I thought of his expensive shirt being used as a tourniquet.

The full moon shimmered down, silvering Mel’s face. He looked like one of those Greek statues at the Chicago Art Museum.

I could appreciate beauty of all types, and I knew that I was going into shock, my thoughts jumbling around in my head. I was growing cold as Mel tried to staunch the flow of blood.

“I’m sorry, darlin’.”

The new voice really did sound sorry. I could feel pressure applied to my wound and struggled to clear my vision.

“Thank you for helpin’ save Carter.”

“Glad to do it. I don’t hold with cold-blooded murder.”

“Johnny…”

“He’ll be fine, Sunshine.”

My vision cleared enough to see John Dillinger kneeling next to Mel, smiling his trademark lopsided grin. His hand was gently rubbing Mel’s back.

“You’re hurt,” Mel said, worry straining his voice as he touched the bloody bandage on Johnny’s shoulder with a trembling hand.

“Red patched me up.” Johnny grasped Mel’s hand and brushed his lips over long fingers, Mel sighing softly.

“You have to get away.”

“I know, but I couldn’t let you or your friend get blown away, darlin’.”

Mel’s eyes were sad, but a smile curved his lips.

“I know. Guess that’s why I can’t quit you.”

Johnny laughed gently. “Same for me, Beautiful, same for me.”

There were shouts in the distance and Mel said urgently, “You have to go.” He grabbed Johnny’s shirt and pulled him close, their kiss desperate and passionate and loving in the light of the moon.

When they broke apart, Johnny caressed Mel’s face, then quickly left, disappearing into the trees.

A glint of silver was on Mel’s cheek, and my heart ached for him.

He squeezed my shoulder. “Just try and relax, Carter. You’ll be all right. Thank God for…” He stopped, fussing with the tourniquet as the voices grew closer.

I grabbed his hand. “Don’t worry, Mel, I won’t tell anyone.”

He stilled, keeping his face averted and in shadow.

“He’s special.”

Mel turned to me and said softly, “Yes.”

I could feel myself growing weaker. Had to be blood loss.

A burst of gunfire made us both jump. Mel looked in the direction that Johnny had gone, marble-white in the moonlight.

I groped for his hand. “He’ll be all right.”

Mel smiled slightly as he looked down at me. “I know. He’s a survivor.”

I could feel myself drifting away as men crashed through the underbrush.

“Melvin! Omigod, Carter!”

“It’s all right, Sam. We have to get Carter to a doctor. Get some men to go south on the road. Baby Face Nelson shot Carter and stole his car.”

“It wasn’t Dillinger?”

Mel’s hand tensed as he still gripped mine. “No, not Dillinger.”

As I lost consciousness, I mumbled, “Not Dillinger.”

I said a little prayer that John Dillinger would get away as he took Mel’s heart with him in the silvery light of the full moon.


End file.
